Changing Destenies
by Wincasabrielifer
Summary: Lloyd has grown older, six years, he abandoned the ninja after finding out he was the green ninja. He has travled back in time only to wreck havoc on a city, and finds he has the ninja at his will. Jay/Lloyd slash. Dont like, dont read


I looked over the mayhem. Burning buildings, dead carcasses laying in the street, the Serpentine over running the poor city, or what will become my new kingdom. I had grown older since my last encounter with the Serpentine. I wasn't driven by childish motives anymore. Skales and Pythor flanked my sides. The ninjas hadn't come yet, which was odd. It had been nearly six years to me since I ran away from my uncle and trained myself, become a more powerful ninja than any of his students, or him. Someone, probably one of the silly humans from the village ran up behind me and tried to whack me over the head with something. I reacted immeaditly. My hand snapped out and grabbed them by the throat, throwing them to the Serpentine below, who were thirst for their blood, wanting to taste the sweet warm liquid in their mouthes. My arms calmly folded behind my back. I smirked as another civilians blood was spilt on the street.

_Take a good look at me now_

_Do you still recognize me_

"I must ask, why did you two come back?" I asked, breaking the silence between the two Generals of the Serpentine, of the Hynobrai tribe and the Andocondrai tribe. They both turned their head towards me for a few moments before looking back to our work.

"You have grown up a lot since we last saw you. We shall do anything for someone who is as disturbed and violent as you." Pythor told me. I nodded. He smiled and put his scaley hand on my shoulder as the three of us watched the death and destruction below us.

"What shhhall we do now?" Skales asked, looking at me. We could now look at eye level now since I had grown taller, it was quite an advantage in most situations, it helped alot with people taking me more seriously.

"Why are you asking me? We're equals, arent we?" Pythor and Skales both smiled and let out odd, hissy chuckles. I wore i perfectly tailored black suit. Every part of the suit was black, blazer, shirt, tie trousers, shoes, everything. The only thing i kept from my past was the hooded cloak. I took several hours sewing it so itd fit me now. There wasnt an ounce of color on me, save for my hair and eyes. Even my skin was white as a sheet from the weeks and weeks of training in the dark, ice caves, and other dark, freezing places. One of my favorites was the Hypnobrai ice caverns, i usually went there when the Serpentine werent there, which was actully quite alot.

I look over at General Skales, staring at his mesmerising green scales. I shook my head, no, green equals green ninja. I mentally winced, green ninja, I was destined to be one of the good guys and defeat my father. No, you cant take a villain and expect him to a hero. I thought it was possible back then, but i was young and niave then. My father had wanted me to not follow in his footsteps, and when my uncle took me in, I finally realized, but after becoming the green ninja, things have changed, and I intend to keep them that way. It was too painful to be how I used to be when I have so much power.

_Am I so different inside_

_This world is trying to change me_

_And I admit I don't want to change with it_

_And I admit I can't go on like this anymore_

"Where are the Ninjas? They must have come by now, its not like them to not save people…" I looked at both of them. Skaless shimmering ruby eyes flickered over to the soilders, trying to find one of his own which was a bit of a challange considering the mass of serpentine. Skales slammed him staff into the ground, glaring at one of them.

"You there! What issssss the ssssstatusssss of the Ninjasssssssss' whereaboutssssssss?" The Hypnobrai stumbled around a bit, panicly. He rushed over to General Skales and bowed before uttering a jumble of words that were barely able to be made out. He was very paniced unlike the other serpentine, who were calm, or trying to eat someone.

"The Ninja'ssssssss are our prissssssssonersssssss." He bowed again and ran off to a group consisting of two Fangpyre, and another Hypnobrai. They ran off to wreck havoc on a few citizens of the small town. That Hypnobrai soilder would later become a best selling author for the Serpentine and humans, and be one of few snakes that were not feared by humans, writting the best selling book, 'Obeying my General' on which he wrote his story of being Skales soilder.

"Hm, very good, shall i go torture those silly ninjas?" Pythor asked me. No, he musnt touch them, they are my trophies, especially Jay. I shook my head.

"No, you two need to watch over and control the army destroying this village, i'll go tal- torture the Ninjas..." I left to two generals, my cloak swaying dramatically as i walk to the prison cells we had set up. It was a fair sized building, made out of grey bricks. I grinned with giddy, knowing that the precious Ninjas were mine, and i could do with them what i please.

Once my back was turned to them, Pythor reached over and took one of Skales hands in his own. It seemed like i wasnt the only one with a romantic secret such as theirs. I strodeded to the building with such confidence that i made all soilders near me quake in fear, or maybe it was because of other reasons. Look at me now, my dad would be so proud of me, that is, if he was still here, which he probably is.

I had use a type of travelers tea to transport me to the past. It was enough of a story to convince Pythor and Skales. I believe now was before they started searching for the fang blades, or even before they found the lost city of Oroborous. Well, i thought my father would be proud, i do remember a long time ago he said i had a choice on my life, and he didnt want me to follow in his footsteps. Even if i wanted to turn my life around, and become one of the good guys if i wanted to, it was too late, i was too far gone. I know that because ive tried before, ive tried so hard before, and it hurt, it was unbearable.

I strode into the building. The building was just as plain on the inside as it was on the outside. The main room was a rectangular room with four chairs in front of four doors, and a grey metal cabinet that i assumed held the four golden weapons. There were snakes guarding each room, resting in the chairs, talking about the latest match in the slither pit. Right away i knew which ninja was in each room from the tribe that was guarding the room from that one time, long long ago it seemed to me, that each ninja got special training for a certain tribe they knew would target them. From left to right the tribes guarding the rooms, Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, and then Constrictai. I smirked as i walked towards the room guarded by the Fangpyre.

He looked up at me and hissed in respect, letting me enter. I stroded in, the door shutting behind me, sliding shut automatically. My cloak looked very much like a shadow casted by a flickering candle from the door closing behind me. What came into my vison in the small seven foot by seven foot was the blue ninja, his head hung down in dispare, his hands chained above his head. He looked up at me a few moments after i entered, his face in silent rage. I walked up to him, our chests nearly touching.

_Erase this monster I've become  
Forgive me for all the damage done_

Despite how he tried to act tough, i could see the fear gleaming in his eyes. Lovely, fear wasnt a common to see on a Ninja's face. His chest was puffed up, still trying to act like Mr. Tough guy. He thought he would get away with it, thinking im a new comer of the sorts. It was very rediculous actually. He still had his hood. Trying to be mysterious was getting way to old. I gave him a swift jab under where his lungs should be. The air quickly deflated from his chest. He hunched over and couched from the air being forced out of his lungs. I took the chance to rip his hood off his head, letting his pretty face show.

_"Wait, did i just call his face pretty?" _I thought to myself. I mentally shook it off, grabbing Jay by the his collar and hoisting him up till he was up right and looking me in the eye. The soft blue material of his clothed wrinkled under my grasp. His face brought me back to the past, or present depeanding on how you look at it, how he treated me, everything he said, everything he did. He was the reason i ran away, he made me realize, i cant be the green ninja, i cant be one of the good guys, im evil, or at least i had convinced myself that. I had always like Jay the best out out all the Ninja's, i guess things never change, i hope they dont.

_It's not over  
Say it's not over  
I'm begging for mercy  
I'm only the monster you made me_

"Who... are... you...?" His words came out between fits coughing. I cant believe i hurt hi, hadnt i promised myself not to harm him? All i wanted to do is hold him close, and never let go. I had to live six solitary years without him, training hard from sun up, till way past sun down. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, his warm, soft, flawless skin. Even just these few moments brought up warm bubly feelings that i didnt want to deny anymore.

I probably looked like a vampire, pale with dark bags under my eyes. All i knew now was evil, there wasnt an ounce of good left in me, i found that out a long time ago, and i rather not go back. I wanted to touch his fragile face, and bring my lips to his puffy one, his bottom lip sticking out slightly, pouting. I stared right pasted his glimmering blue eyes and into his mind. He was silly, like a normal teenager. Normal, i wonder day after day what it would be like to be normal. As i peered into his soul, all i could feel and see was lightning crackling every where. It was an odd sensation, it hurt, but it felt so fantastic, like nothing ive ever expirenced.

I knew i couldnt have him, he was good and was destined to acomplish great things, i forced myself to turn evil and abandon my destiny. I could see no way around it. I had very special feelings for Jay, i knew there was something special about him every since i took a proper look at him. We were in danger of becoming Romeo and Juliet, i just hape there's a happy ending to this story though.

"Look at me Jay, you know." I let go of him and backed off a few steps. He looked up and down me in a way that made his brows furrow together, the lines on his face becoming more defined. He was a smart kid, he could figure out who i was by taking in a few key features, human, with red eyes and blonde hair, it was simple really, even Kai could do it, and that is really saying something.

"Lloyd? Thank god your here, what happened to you, why do you look so different, why'd you hit me, did the Hypnobrai hypnotize yo-" I cut him off before he could finish his string of queastions with a harsh slap to the face. He shut up immeaditly, his cheek puffy and red. Why did i slap him? I keep on breaking my promises. If i ever even had a shot with Jay, how could i keep promises with him if i couldnt even keep them to myself?

_I'm better alone now  
See I'm torn from my mistakes  
And I stop believing that I could ever make things change  
How much can I take  
When I know that it hurts you_

"I want you to listen, and i want you to listen now Jay, im not a silly immature child any more, so dont treat me like one, and i certainly will not tolerate any of it. Im not the child you used to know, or do know, time lines, theyre so confusing..." His face moved around into several different facial expression, most of them revolving around 'What the hell is this loon talking about?'. I paced back and forth in the small room, flipping some of my long boyish blonde hair out of my eyes.

"And as for you ignorant questions, i am indeed Lloyd, but im from the future, seventy six months to be pressice. And the Hypnobrai havent hypnotized me, they work for me now. " As i paced towards him, i spun around on my heel and faced away from him, folding my arms behind my back. I assumed his face would be shocked by what i said, or figuring out how long seventy six months is. I closed my eyes.

"You'd be suprised by what can change in that ammount of time, now, im at my physical peak, and for my emotional peak, well lets say it's jumbled up like a giant ball of string. I left after we found out who the green ninja is. i ran away and i never came back, i never intended to..." My head drooped, facing the floor bellow me. The words i wanted to tack onto the end hung in the air, unhead by Jay. _'I never meant to hurt you, ever.'_

"But why? Were you dissapointed that you werent the green ninja?" I could practically hear the smirk he was baring on his thin pink lips. I sighed and shook my head. For someone i fancy, he could really be a hamdful sometime. Now that i think about it, i probably would have to get rid of that idiot girl Nya.

"No, no... I didnt want any of you to see the monster i would become. Evil sank its teeth into me, its hateful venom spreading through my veins, changing me completely, i didnt want you to see it." I need him, i need his perfect, chapped lips against mine, i need to taste him, i need to touch him, after all this time, i had to touch him. I wanted to touch him softly, i didnt want to hurt him, my little lightning guardian angel.

_How long can I wait  
When I cant go on like this anymore_

"Don't you mean you didnt want us to see you like that?" It all happened in such a blur. One second i was standing there facing away from Jay, the next i hand were clutching his jaw, my mouth urgently pressed to his. It felt wonderful and amazing, like the best thing in the world. For a moment it cleared my mind, it parted the black fog that coated it, that was twisting and distorting my thinking, my actions, my life, everything.

My hands slipped down from his jaw, wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Jay went from stiff as a board, to melting in my embrace, kissing back. I held him tight to my chest, a few stray tears escaping my eyes and trickling down my cheek. I have been waiting for this for a very long time, i was hoping, i was hoping all of those six years, that Jay could heal me, that he could turn me good again. I finally had gotten what i wanted. But because i got what i wanted doesnt mean it worked.

_Erase this monster I've become  
Forgive me for all the damage done  
It's not over  
Say it's not over  
I'm begging for mercy  
I'm only the monster you made me_

I slowly seperated us, our lips parting as out heads moved away. His eyes were only partially open, mostly covered by his thick eye lashes. I stroked his cheek, cupping it softly. I could feel his hot breath wash over my skin. I tilted his head up, looking him in the eye. His darted away, looking at something, anything but my eyes. I started rubbing circles on his cheek gently. He let out a shakey sigh.

"Jay?" I asked quietly, uncertain to what thought of what i just did.

"Well, that was different... I never knew you swung that was Lloyd." He let out an awkward laugh, shaking his head a bit. I blinked.

"You arent mad at me?" I asked him. I was terrified of the answer he we give me.

"Naturally, i am a bit, im mad that you didnt do that sooner. But that aside, im actually proud of you, no one i know could ever do what you just did. Now, can you let me out of these chains so we can 'expiriment'?" Jay smirked, looking triumphant. I smiled at him and ran the back of my hand against his cheek.

"As you wish, my." I reached up and easily snapped his chains. He pulled his hands down and looked at them, and then to me. Then he did something i didnt quite exspect.

_Because who I am  
Isn't who I used to be_

He roughly grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me into blistering kiss. His tongue delved into my mouth, doing such fantastic things that wouldve made me speechless if i were talking. He rubbed his groin against mine, pinning my hands above my head. Jay was pressed up close to me, so close i could feel his happieness radiating off him like rays of sunshine. I thought it could be enough to shine though the darkness that surrounded my mind, corrupting me, turning me into the monster i was today. The darkness wasnt any other force, it wasnt some person who turned me into this, it was me, it was my insanity.

_'I will try, i promise, for Jay.' _He switched to holding my wrist with one hand, the other one slithering down to undo my belt and trousers. He snaked one hand up the back of my skin, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. I groaned into our splendid kiss, grinding up against him violently. Jay let out a small gasp, his grasp on my wrists loosening. I took advantage of this, pulling my hands away. They winded around Jay's neck like that of ivy on a pole. Both of his hands slid down, pulling my trousers and boxers with them part way.

Jay seperating us yet again, only to this time to spin me around and slam me into the wall. He was practically molded to the back of me. He leaned over and rested his chin on my shoulder. His puffs of warm breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine. He chuckled, enjoying my reaction. His hands moved up, slipping my tie free from its knot, and going down slowly, unbuttoning my crisp black dress shirt slowly. Jay's hands drifted down to rest on my hips after untucking shirt.

_I'm not indestructible  
I'm only human  
Can't you see  
The beauty in me_

_Take a good look at me now  
Can't you see I've changed_

_... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

I was laying down next to Jay, nestled between his body and his arm that layed across my chest, holding me to him. We were both panting, our bodies slick with sweat and other liquids. Though our bodies were hot and sticky, i enjoyed our skin to skin contact, his soft and supple, warm sking against my own. It sent warm fuzzies all in my body.

_'Is this what love feels like?' _I asked my self, shifting ever so slightly closer to my resting lover. Mostly my lower body felt like i was being jabbed with a white hot brander. I mentally cursed my once virgin body. My whole body ached from our rough love. It felt like hot coals being dumped over my body, but it felt wonderful knowing who did it to me.

We were both starkers, the only thing covering us was my black cloak that we both neglected to take off. It laid out over our hips, covering our private areas. Jay was snoring lightly now. The rising and falling of his chest which i was currently using as a pillow lured me into sleep. I was fighting off the hazy wave of sleep that seemed so inviting. It was easier than i expsected. I didnt need to sleep, my dreams had become my reality.

Even though it brought me great pain that was slowly subsiding, i scooted closer to Jay, and slung an arm arounf his abdomen, pulling him closer to me. He turned onto his side, pressing up to me. I settled my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like musk and berries. I smiled and breathed it in. I realized now, anything could happen, he could leave me, someone could take him away, he could dissapear. I held him as close to me as i could, my nails digging into his back.

_Erase this monster I've become  
Forgive me for all the damage done  
It's not over_

"Loyd? What's wrong?" He asked me, soothingly rubbing my back. I could feel my eyes stinging, tears trickling down my flush cheeks. My sobs went unheard, but the tears still streamed down, dripping onto Jay's back.

"You're not going to leave me, are you? Never? Not even when i go back to my own time?" My voice was hoarce and shakey. He kept on rubbing my back, from my neck to the base of my spine. Even though i have matured alot since all those years ago, i never got over the fear of loosing what i loved. Of a child having his toys, or candy, taken away, but magnified.

"I think when i see you again, when we are both older, i will only love you more from not seeing or touching you like you are now in so long." Jay pushed me back a little ways, so we could see each others faces. His was calm, a slight smile playing across his lips. He placed his hand on my cheek, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

_Say it's not over  
I'm begging for mercy  
I'm only the monster you made me_

_... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ..._

I was back in my own time. I left Jay is his own, and now i was hell bent on finding him in my own. I straightened the lapels of my blazer and strightened my tie before continueing walking on in Jericho city. It was a fairly normal city, shops, apartments, all that jazz. It was night time, the moon was full and casted a silvery glow across everything. There werent that many people out on the streets, and the town was lit up by a few lights from shops that were still open. The night air was calm. I felt as a breeze came by, the cool breeze washing against my skin. It had to be at least sixty out.

I had walked by many couples, holding hands, giving each other adoring looks, or talking about how much they loved the other. How much i longed i could do that with Jay, my one true love. I glanced over to a small cafe that bathed the side street with the cobble stone walk way in a warm orange glow. My mouth opened slightly in shock from what i saw. Jay, Jay was in the cafe, sharing a table with Zane. He had a lot more wear and tear from when i last saw him. He looked older, more mature. There were new scars that werent there before, and he just looked, tired. He held a cup of what i assumed to be tea in his hands. He was staring at it intently, as if it would give him all the answers to life itself. Zane looked the same, as always. I guess that's his curse, being a nindroid and all.

_Far away through the pain  
I hear the angels calling  
Far away through the pain  
I see my demons falling_

_(Erase this  
Erase this  
Erase this monster you made me)_

As Jay's gaze was directed out the window and towards me, i ducked into the shadows, behind a building. The only part of me that was visible was my head and a small portion of my body, even that part was hidden by the shadows. His face was serious, but puzzled. Jay with a serious face, that's not good, not at all. I could barely hear what they were conversing about.

"Zane, i can tell you anything, right?" Jay asked, taking a sip of his tea. Zane nodded, smiling a bit.

"Of course you can, we are brothers after all." He nodded, looking back into his tea again.

"How dou you know... When you... truely love someone? I mean, you have Kai, and i know youve been observing Cole and Sean... And you all looks so happy, and i thought you'd know..." Jay trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It is very hard to explain Jay, you'll know when you do though, thats the best i can do. Why? Have you found someone? Who are they?" Zane questioned the blushing blue ninja.

"Yea, he's an old friend..." Jay trailed looking out the window again, this time, up at the stars, hoping for the chance that i would be looking at those same stars, and that same moon. I wanted so much to jump out at him and hold him in my arms, and tell him im here now, and im never leaving.

Jay scooted his chair back, and stood up. Zane looked up at him quizically. Jay ran his hands through his auburn hair, his other hand on his hip. Ive always loved him when he wore his normal clothes instead of his ninja suit. He had on a ligh blue button up shirt with the first few popped open, black jeans, and matching brown belt and shoes.

"I'll catch ya later Zane, i gotta be alone right now, no offence." He set a few bucks down on the table for his tea.

"None taken Jay, its been fun having some one on one time with you." Jay rushed out of the small homely cafe into the dark streets without thinking twice about it. I knew i needed to hide before he found me, i needed a convient time to confront him in this era. I wrapped myself in my cloak and tried to run across the alley out into the city streeets, attempting to blend into the night. Jay seemed to notice this, and got into battle position, thinking i was some enemy trying to get the best of him.

"Who ever you are, you just made a huge mistake messing with me." He came at me, tackling me to the ground, and pinning my wrists near my head. He looked down at me with such an intensity that felt like it could burn through any glacier. I could feel the lightning in him crackle up, threatening to lash out at me.

"Who are you, what's your name?" He demanded, emotionless. I let out a coy laugh and leaned up to rub my nose against his.

"Oh you know who Jay." I laughed a bit. He simply stared back at me, the angry creases in his face smoothing out. His eyes lit up with this brilliancy that could out shine any star. A huge grin spread out across his features as he brought his face down to mine, placing his mouth upon mine, one of his hands letting go of me only to stroke my cheek, slowly bringing my face closers to his. Both of our mouthes were wide open, enthuiastly inviting each other in.

Jay slowly parted us, the only thing conecting us were spit strands made of our mixed saliva. I finally got a proper close up of his new face. It was littered with white and pink scars of many kind, his most dominate one was the one that ran over his right eyebrow. His jaw was set and strong, and even though he has aged, he still had that immature charm he has always had.

"You dont know how long ive waited to do that." He told me, a hint of humor in his voice. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before i could respond. His eyes were so light and happy, it was the best thing in the world to see him like this, happy, and just at peace with himself.

Everything i touch is corrupted, i never get my happieness, but since the first moment i met him, i knew my whole life was going to change. I guess i was right. As the son of the dark lord, i was always feared and misunderstood. I finally found the one person who wasnt afraid, who understood me, who loved me...

_Far away through the pain  
I hear the angels calling  
Far away through the pain  
I see my demons falling_

_(Erase this  
Erase this  
Erase this monster you made me)_


End file.
